Sleepy Angels Have Wings
by TheUsername
Summary: Cas and Dean have a day free from hunting, and decide to have a tickle fight :3 Contains a lot of fluff and tickling yay :)


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Supernatural, only the story line.

Dean slowly opened his eyes as the light from the curtains poured across the room and leaked onto his face. Dean rubbed his eyes apathetically before becoming fully awake. He looked to the left of the bed and saw that the clock next to him said 11:24am.

Today was one of those days where there was no cases to be solved, but that never does last for long. Only tomorrow a news report in the paper will say something ridiculous like how a man had been beheaded in the middle of a zoo, and witnesses saying that it just happened and no one actually did it. That's sams and deans time to check it out and solve the bloody thing. Crazy bloody ghosts and demons. Can't we all just get along? Ha. Fat chance.

Dean looked to the right of him and saw how Cas was still sleeping like a little baby, his top off and the light illuminating his skin perfectly, highlighting each feature, and unfortunately, each scar. He looked so angelic, which is pretty ironic, but just today… he looked so peaceful.

Dean looked around the rest of the room and noticed how sam must have gone out. 'Gabriel's again…' dean thought to himself.

He looked back at Cas and let out a long happy sigh. He moved nearer to Cas to take a closer look at him. To think he was going out with an angel. It was crazy, but just so great. They both cared so much about each other.

Dean ran his hand down the side of Cas' face, admiring his beauty. His hand carelessly fell down the angels soft neck. To dean's great happiness, The sleeping angel flinched and let out an un-noticeable smile. Dean had gotten into few tickle fights with Cas since they first met, but never when they were going out. Seen as Cas still didn't know the whole 'human vessel' thing too well yet, it was so fun to see how he reacted to tickling seen as he was so sensitive to touches. Like how it was so unnatural. Dean loved it but Cas despised it.

Dean ran two fingers down the angels stomach. The mussels tensed and contracted together at the touch, cause the stomach to sink into itself. It shuddered slightly as Cas let out a sleepy giggle and said "Dehean… don't…"

Dean smiled to himself as he noticed his boyfriends reactions. As much as he loved watching him sleep, he loved making him laugh and squirm more.

Before Cas could stir from his sleep in panic, Dean quickly straddled Cas' hips, making Cas abruptly wake up from his slumber.

"Wha- What? Dean what are you doing?" Dean smiled down at the angel, a glint of evil in his eyes. Cas looked confused as angst filled him just by looking at Dean's eyes. He noticed how dean had already pinned his eyes arms above his head, making him unable to move at all.

"Oh Cassie. I was going to let you sleep in, but something changed my mind. If only you hadn't flinched." Dean smirked as his boyfriend looked even more confused. He tried as hard as he could to pull his wrists out but it was no good.

"Dean what do you mea- Ah! Don't!" Cas Gasped as dean jabbed his finger into his side.

"Don't what Cas?" Dean smirked as he began wiggling his free hand all over Cas' bare ribs.

"Dohohohont! Stahahahap Dehehehean! Dohohohnt tickl- ah! Nahahaha stahahahap! Dean!" Before Dean could react and stop the angel, he was spun over and the tables were turned. Cas was now pinning dean.

"Oh Cas you're no fun." Dean watched as Cas' chest rose up and down heavily as he took each inhale of deep breath. Cas looked down at dean and frowned.

"Why do you always tickle me Dean? I don't understand. I hardly find it amusing or pleasurable, but yet you seem unfazed by this." Cas' eyebrows burrowed as he looked quizzically at Dean.

"It's because little angel that I can't keep my hands off you, and you don't seem to laugh that often." Dean smirked at Cas as he bubbled with embarrassment at their position and how awkward he was at this.

Dean giggled slightly as he could tell what the angel was thinking just by looking at his confused face. Cas then smiled as he heard deans sweet laugh. He may not laugh much, but neither did dean. With all the demons and hell crap, and and angel stupidity going on, Dean never laughed at all. Only very rare silent giggles from his lips where he was being sarcastic or laughing at his own jokes.

"Dean, you hardly laugh very often either. You say that I am bad."

"Yes but Cas, you laughing means that I don't have to laugh. Your laugh fills the hole if you get me." Cas didn't 'get him'. Dean wasn't making much sense at all. How was him laughing substituting Dean from laughing. He'd had enough.

"Dean I never did ask. Are you ticklish too?" Dean's mussels contracted beneath Cas at the question and then relaxed as if to hide his reaction. He swallowed hard and the said

"No im not. Being ticklish is for girls, kids, and angels." He giggled that nervous giggle again looking up at Cas who still had Dean firmly pinned.

Cas' frown quickly turned into an emotionless pokerface that made Dean's heart drop to the floor. Cas knew that Dean was lying. He had to know these things. I mean they had been partners for ages, let alone boyfriends. Cas then said very calmly not changing his poker face:

"Dean I know you're lying. You can't lie to an angel." Dean squirmed to try and loosen the angels solid grip on his hands and get away from cases body which was straddling his hips. But no avail. Then again Cas had just woken up, so its not like he had any real strength to hold dean down for long. Cas never had been a morning person. That's when Dean smiled triumphantly up at Cas in realisation that Cas was in no position to pin AND tickle.

"Cassie let go. We both know that if you try to tickle me, you'll have to take a hand away, and that means I'll be able to get away and kill you. Give up man, you've lost."

Cas glanced down at Dean in failure, not daring to stare at him for too long to acknowledge that he was in fact right and Cas hated it. Cas was turning more human by the day and that meant he was getting weaker. But then it hit him and his frown turned into an evil smirk. He may be turning into a human, but that didn't mean he was all angel-ed out. Dean didn't like the look on Cas' face at all. It only suggested something horrible and bad for Dean, and it really was quite bad for dean.

As soon as Dean saw it he immediately shyed away and squirmed to try and desperately get away from Cas. It made dean gasp in horror and fill up with an abundance of anxiety for what was going to happen next.

Cas' wings slowly unfolded out of his back and made their slow journey to deans torso. Cas was grinning so much that his cheeks hurt all because of his boyfriend's face. Seeing dean in a blithering mess like this made him go all gooey inside.

"Dean you look a little nervous. Relax. I don't see why you should be afraid of my wings, they mean no harm." Each second Cas' wings were descending closer and closer to deans soft sides, making Dean uncontrollably giggle and smile. Of course he tried to hide his giggles, but he was unsuccessful. Cas' grin wasn't helping dean in this situation at all. Everything was making him want to… laugh. It was killing him. Everything from Cas' goofy smile to Cas' soft wings. It was killing him.

"Cahas put thohose away right now! Im nohot joking okay!"

Cas couldn't take dean seriously at all. The closer his wings got the more Dean giggled and squirmed, and to Cas it was adorable.

"Why Dean? Do you not like my wings?"

"Cahahas! I mean it man! Ah! Cut it out! If those wings touch me I will rip them off! Cahahas!"

"Dean I do not see the problem with my wings. If you do not respect them, then that is being unfaithful to every angel and god. That means being punished." Cas evilly smirked again. Cas' Feathery soft tips of his wings were mere millimetres from Dean's sides. He let them hoover there a moment to torture Dean.

"Cas please don't do this! Your wings will be torture! Im only human remember! Just put them away Cahahas!" Cas acted like he considered it for a moment but then while he was thinking dragged the tips of his soft wings over and over Dean's sides. Dean was a giggling mess. Arching his back, Bucking violently, Crying out, while Cas pretended to not notice the tickling.

"Oh I don't know Dean, I mean you did just tickle me earlier."

"Cahahahahas! Stahahahahap pleheheheasehehehe! Im- Ah! Too tihihihicklish! Chahahass! Hahahhahaa!"

"Say you're sorry." Cas said calmly just over the laughter so he could be heard. Cas quickly moved the tips of his smooth torturous silky wings over to Dean's stomach to drag over Dean's bellybutton very lighly. Dean lost it completely by full on laughing a hearty belly laugh and shaked with each flick of wing.

Cas loved this new laugh. It was so beautiful.

"hahaHAHAHA OKayy! OKAY HAHahaHAAHA IM SOhohohORRYYYY! CAHAHAHAS IM FUCKING SOHOHOHORRY! PLEHEEHHEHEHE STAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cas all of a sudden made his wings disappear and rolled down to lay beside Dean, Releasing his hands and letting him breath. Cas Snuggled into Dean like nothing happened and wrapped his arms around his chest, pressing a deep smile of content into his skin. He was so purely happy that he forgot all about all the crap.

All he cared about right now was them.

Him and his beautiful boyfriend.

Dean on the other hand was panting so hard that he thought he was hyperventilating. He just laid there silent too tired to talk but yet still letting out little giggles and pants. But then he felt the warm smile that Cas was pressing into him and he forgot about that sensations his boyfriend had left all over his torso and enjoyed the new sensation. He looked down peacefully at Cas who was lying there content.

"Dean you really do have a lovely laugh. You should use it more often." Dean laughed freely at that, not hiding anything anymore. All that awkwardness had gone completely.

"I will all the time if it stops you from torturing me." Cas' smile widened as he jabbed dean in the ribs un-expectantly, making him flinch and gasp. Cas laughed and pressed his head against deans chest again, Loving the warm sensation. Dean just gave him joking evils and looked at the ceiling.

"You know im going to get you back right?"

"I'd Like to see you try." Cas taunted.

Dean thought about getting him back right then but he was enjoying the moment too much, so instead he looked down at Cas sincerely, and whispered

"Cas, I love you. Don't ever change." Cas looked up at dean at that, and smiled softly at him, full of genuine love.

"I love you too Dean."

Even though it was early morning, both Dean and Cas went back to sleep in each other's arms, enjoying their day off.

**OMG THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :3**


End file.
